Abraham Van Helsing
Professor Abraham Van Helsing is the main antagonist of Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation. He is a notorious monster hunter, Dracula's archenemy and Ericka Van Helsing's great-grandfather. He is voiced by Jim Gaffigan. History Sometime in the 19th century, Abraham Van Helsing was born into a family famous for hunting monsters. Abraham's family believed that monsters were disgusting and dangerous. His family had already been well known throughout Transylvania for centuries by the time Abraham rose to the rank of monster hunter. During the late 19th century, Abraham came across the famous vampire, Count Dracula. Abraham vowed to destroy Dracula and all other monsters. Despite his persistence and ambition, Abraham was never able to succeed in defeating Dracula. Eventually Abraham gave up trying to kill Dracula, accepting that no human could defeat Dracula, but his hatred towards him and other monsters never went away. Due to some mechanically modify, he was able to achieve a form of immortality. ''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation'' Throughout the film, Abraham orders Ericka to kill Dracula. At the end, however, when Ericka refused to do so, he decides to do it himself. By controlling the Kraken, Abraham was almost succeeded in doing this, however Jonathan was able to defeat the Kraken using musics. After was saved by Dracula, Abraham admits that not all monsters are bad and redeems himself. Personality Unlike his original incarnation from the Bram Stoker novel, this Van Helsing is xenophobic, ruthless, ill-tempered, deluded, and utterly relentless in his ultimate goal; to destroy all monsters, who he hates with a burning passion. He goes to extreme lengths to accomplish this goal, even disfiguring his own body and prolonging his life to see an end to all monsters. At first he acted deluded and delusional, believing what he was doing was right and even sacrificing his great-granddaughter to do so. However, unlike the other main antagonists of the series, he was not completely evil or beyond redemption. Rather, he just believed he was truly the right thing and protecting humanity. However, when Dracula saved his life, he showed Van Helsing there was truly no difference between humans and monsters and he redeemed himself Quotes Trivia *Despite being the main antagonist, he only had a brief amount of screentime. *Unlike many versions of Van Helsing, this version is portrayed as an evil, deluded monster-hating hunter while Dracula is the true hero. He has been trying to hunt and kill Dracula and every other monster thinking that they are menaces to humans. **Although his actions were unexpectable to monsters, Abraham still can consider as an anti-hero (he is just a guy who wants the humanity safe and he was surprised when Dracula saves him rather than leaving him to his death). *In the movie, he started out as an antagonist to anti-hero. He was wrong about Dracula when he saved his great-granddaughter and his life and was wrong about the monsters. He made peace with them. *Despite being the main antagonist, there was a rumor that Ericka will be the main antagonist before the film was released. Category:Mastermind Category:Poachers Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Delusional Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychotic Category:Evil from the past Category:Genocidal Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Hypocrites Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Elderly Category:Protective Category:Comedy Villains Category:Rivals Category:Brainwashers Category:Related to Hero Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Extremists Category:On & Off